


Babylon

by tabulaxrasa



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabulaxrasa/pseuds/tabulaxrasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>155-word story: Alex goes to Babylon. ("Sleepless"-related)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babylon

X=X=X

Bring it on.

He likes it better when it's hard.

Boxers. Tight black jeans. White t-shirt, thin. Sweat socks. Black work boots (it's damn hard to tie your shoelaces with one hand). Nothing you couldn't buy at Walmart. Grease the hair back; he got sick of it in his eyes. Buff the arm.

The worn leather jacket. One black glove (but he may take it off if he needs sympathy later). _Chernyj._ His favorite color.

There's an ankle holster with a .22. His other weapon he just tucks in the back of his jeans. If he wears a side holster, the gun sometimes clunks against the plastic. Meets his eyes in the mirror. Time to go. No other evidence needed.

Tonight's the night, with luck, fortune, and fate. He knows his duty and he will do it. He's ready to start the war.

Grabs the car keys.

Time to go get Mulder and Scully.

X-X-X  
END

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope chernyj is the right translation for "black" in Russian. It was the best non-Cyrillic I could find, and I wasn't sure about the proper way to transliterate.   
> In case you didn't know, Alexander the Great died in Babylon in 323 BC of unknown causes. ;)
> 
> And this was written for an Emuse 155-word Krycek challenge in association with the RetroX "viewing" of "Sleepless."


End file.
